A Vagrant's Tale
by Hiro Ukami
Summary: Two years have passed since the 'death' of Ashely Riot and his partner Sydeny, but there has been rumors of a man that has killed many peope. This is the story of one boy that is going to change the script of the world.
1. Chapter 0 Another one

A Vagrant's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original plot line or am I the creator of Vagrant Story, but I'm just using the universe they have created and supporting my on going imagination. Thank You  
  
Chapter 1 – New Beginnings  
  
In the sme room that a legend stood once before, a young man now takes his place. Strong, tall, and obedient went through the minds of the counsil that looked at the young from their dark world that was enclosed in darkness. The young man swallowed hard and felt the lump in his throat push even harder upward as he stood there. Time passed and the droplets of sweat dried and a light appeared in the darkness. The young man could only see a face of a old woman and a cigarette's burning end.  
"Young man, you requested to come here?" The young man tightened his muscles and looked at he darkness before him and took a deep breath. "I have." The room went silent and the sounds of rain beating on the roof were only heard from outside. "Could you explain why?" Another voice appeared in the darkness as the man saw a puff of smoke pass by one of the candles in the dark. "Because I was told to my mentor when came of age. He told that you would call for eventually but..." The young man heard a loud sigh and a chair back out.  
"Is not your name James Marcue?" A loud step was heard in the dark room. James quickly swallowed again and looked at the outlining of someone coming towards him. "Yes I am." The man stopped before he could past the first candle and looked at the table seeing a group of six still seated looking at James. "Your records are remarkable. Young, strong, fast, and able to equip weapons of any caliber and master them in mere minutes. You have no field experience, but you have the skills to become a riskbreaker."  
  
The steps again broke the silence and the man continued to inch himself closer to James's position. "What of it then? The skills of a warrior are nothing if not properly used with the powers of the Dark." James quickly narrowed his eyes and dodged and small knife. He grabbed it and heard a weak laugh come from the woman. "You seem to be more like your mentor than yourself, boy. Did Riot also teach you his abilities?" James threw the knife to the ground and lowered his head.  
"He's dead, isn't he?" James waited for an answer but saw the man come into full light. A wide shaped man stopped at the end of the table and looked at James's build. He stepped to his face and smiled looking at his face and eyes. "Young and naïve. Good, I need someone like you to chase down Riot." James's eyes snapped wider and he saw the smile of the fat mans' face grow even bigger. "You know his whereabouts?" James started to feel a sense of joy until he felt a sharp pain of regret in his mind.  
  
"Merlose, glad to see you have come." James quickly turned and saw a woman with a hood over her face pass him. James scratched his head and pushed the loose bangs out of his face and looked at Merlose remove her hood. "James, come here." James quickly stepped forward and stood beside Merlose. "As of now you are partnered with Callo Merlose. She's a riskbreaker herself and she will be your teacher on the field and she will be monitoring your performance this morning."  
"Morning?" The fat man looked James face and saw it was showing a bit of resist to it. "Is there a problem?" James shook his head and looked at the man's eyes. "No problem whatsoever. I just needed some time to prepare for the mission, sir." The man smiled and turned his back to him and Merlose. "Don't call me sir, it's Watson." Watson quickly turned back to the two and saw James nod and Merlose's cold look.  
"What is our mission?" James dropped a piece of paper on the table and walked back into the darkness. "In several hours, the castle of the bishop is going to be attack. Being a third party, we can send our trained army to attack it but we can't interfere with the engagement. I want you and the boy to do recon and come back with the verdict of the battle."  
James was about to interrupt but he felt a dark block of energy over himself. "We will do, sir." Merlose put her hood back on and passed James quickly heading out the door. "Boy, don't you offend me now. We've given you a place in this division and we've given you're a position to follow until you die. Follow it and you might have a place in this organization." James nodded and turned his back to the table and followed after Merlose.  
  
Watson took his seat at the table and sighed seeing the sun coming up not too far the edge of the city they were in. "May God watch him." The table started to mutter but Watson ignored them. "Riot will come after the boy." The table stopped as they heard Watson idle babbling. "He's coming after the boy because the kid has the power within." The woman with cigarette dropped it on the table and looked at Watson.  
"If the boy does find Riot, he will die by his hand. Riot shows no favorites." Watson smiled and leaned back in his chair. "He's not going to kill that boy. I can guarantee it. 


	2. Chapter 1 NUmb to the effect

A Vagrant's Tale  
Chapter 1 – Numb to the Effect  
  
"James?" A tall soldier carrying a broad sword walked in his quarters and dropped the blade at the door. James sat on the edge of his bed staring off in his own world. "James?" The soldier rushed over to him and shook him. James quickly snapped out of the trance and looked up at the man dressed in the suit of armor. "Saul? Aren't you supposed to be on the hunt with the rest of the regiment?" Saul removed his helmet and revealed his tan skin and long black hair.  
"They reported me back here and told me to report to the VKP meeting room. They might have thought about my request for the riskbreakers and let me in." James smiled and stood up. "Yeah, you can say that but I'm in." Saul quickly raised his right eyebrow and looked at his friend. "And what proof do you have?" James quickly pulled out a wallet of old leather and a badge and a piece of paper attached to it "Damn, you really made it." Saul took off his breastplate and turned back looking at James. "Man, I though you were playing when you said you wanted to be like him, but...man."  
James smiled and put the wallet away. "I've got my first mission tonight. I supposed to do recon at a castle not far from here." Saul let out a sigh and smirked. "Yeah, we've been hearing rumors about that castle for days. I guess there is going to be a war between the neighboring nations." Saul slowly took off his metal leggings and turned back to James.  
  
"What?" James saw Saul look at him with a funny face. "Is it the bishop's castle?" James nodded and saw Saul quickly remove the rest of his armor and rush to his uniform and weapon. "Saul, what's going on?" Saul quickly grabbed his cloak and Rapier. "The army of the cardinal is coming and they're recruiting all the soldiers here for that battle tonight." Saul put his sword away and grabbed a small dagger. "I'm going to the town until he quiets down here. If they find me they might persecute me like the rest." Saul started to rush to door but a rush of darkness ran over his body. James felt the same thing and reached for his Scimitar beside his feet. "Saul, come down." James stopped his reach and walked to the door.  
  
"Tell me about the boy." Merlose started to get irritated waiting for an answer from Watson. "What difference does it make? The boy was issued to you because we want this to last longer than the others." Watson looked around his huge office and saw Merlose standing a great distance from his desk. "What does the boy know about Riot?" Watson's eyes twitched at those words and he placed both his hands on the desk. "The boy is an essential part of finding Riot before the church does. That's all you need to know."  
Watson jumped back seeing a sword close to his face. His chair dropped him and Merlose walked to the side of the desk. "Tell me about James's whereabouts and his past. He's the only riskbreaker that hasn't reach the age of an adult. And he's the only one that passed all the test that most people die trying to complete." Watson scrambled to his feet and saw Merlose put the sword away. Watson wiped the pile of sweat from his face and started to wet his throat.  
"The boy was found naked at the institute's gate one day. That's all. The boy had no memory of his past. The only thing he remembers was Riot teaching him skills that Riskbreakers only learn." Merlose looked at Watson's face and saw the truth coming through. "What about this sister that's on his profile?" Watson took a deep breath and sighed. "His sister was a daughter of one of the riskbreakers here. The girl, Beth, told us that she knew him from an event when he was ten. The boy was given to them on a stormy night by a bishop. The family took him in and Riot knew the kid from that riskbreaker."  
Merlose turned her back and started for the door. "I suggest you to hold back on your movements through the academy. The cardinal's dogs are taking many of the experience. The church needs more men to fuel their cause." Merlose stopped and put her hood over her head. "I'm going to see James. The boy's past crossed with Riots. There has to be something he knows about him."  
  
James quickly backed up seeing three knights with a gold cross on their chest. "Hereby the church and the cardinal's request, you, James Marcue have been inducted into the Lord's army." James backed up to his sword and grabbed it. "I'm not part of the academy and that automatically makes me numb to your order." Saul quickly passed the soldiers, but he dropped something on his way out. "Damn it!" Two of the soldiers raced after him and quickly pinned Saul to the ground.  
"You see, the cardinal's orders have no but in it. You are going to be a vital part of this army and you will have no say in it, boy." James saw the man reach for his army but he dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. He twirled his sword and stabbed through the man's armor. "And may grace for you." James pulled his sword out and ran outside seeing to the two men on top of Saul." James ran to the two and knocked them to the ground. He grabbed one of the men and threw him into the other. "Go to Beth's home and stay there until tonight. Head to Arcadia and stay there I send word for you." Saul nodded and ran off in the other direction of the dorm hall. "Heretic!" James tuned seeing the man in his room limping towards him. "Heretic! A blasphemer of the lord!" James walked to the man and kicked him across the face. "Hush." James walked back into his room and dressed himself in black with a black cloak and he grabbed his sword from the ground. James looked into the small pool of water in the wash dish and saw his hair drooping on both sides. He quickly pulled his dagger and pulled his hair. He cut the ends of it and tied some back while he let the other strands more on their own. James turned around and rubbed his face. "Riot?" One of the soldiers looked up at him and started to shake violently looking at James's face and his hair. "You're the son of the devil. The one that has the power of darkness! The devil!" James put on a slight smirk and continued to the garden. 


End file.
